Sesshomaru Todd
by Son Shaiveg Tashio
Summary: Historia Escrita Por ObsessedCrepsleyFanGirl ...Traducida Por Mi...La Historia De Sweeney Todd De Tim Burtom Vercion Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Hola Soy Yo De Nuevo Con Esta Historia Que Combina Mis Dos Cosas Favoritas…Inuyasha y Sweeney Todd…Si Bien La Historia No Es Mía, Sino De ObsessedCrepsleyFanGirl Quien Me Dio Su Consentimiento Para Traducirla…

Inuyasha Ni Sweeney Todd Nos Pertenecen…Sino a Sus Respectivos Dueños….

Kohaku: * _sentado en Kirara,_ _cantando_ * He volado por el mundo y visto sus maravillas, desde los templos de la India ante las murallas de China. ¡Pero no hay lugar como la era feudal!

Sesshoumaru: * _sentado en Kirara y cantando_ * No, no hay lugar como la Era Feudal.

Kohaku: Sr. Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Eres joven, la vida ha sido generosa contigo, tu aprenderás... Hay un agujero en el mundo como un gran hoyo negro y las alimañas del mundo lo habitan y de la moral no valen lo que un medio demonio podía escupir y va por el nombre de la era feudal. En la parte superior del agujero se sientan unos pocos privilegiados, haciendo burla de los bichos del zoológico menor, convirtiendo la belleza en la inmundicia y la avaricia. Yo también he volado por el mundo y visto sus maravillas por la crueldad de los hombres es tan maravilloso como China. ¡Pero, no hay lugar como la era feudal!

* Bajan Kirara y van hacia los pueblos.*

Kohaku: ¿Está usted bien, señor Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Siento fantasmas por todas partes.

Kohaku: No es de extrañar, usted está de pie sobre una tumba.

Sesshoumaru: * _mira hacia abajo_ * Oh... lo que sea. * _Empieza a cantar_ * Era un demonio y su esposa...

Kohaku: ¿Qué pasa con el canto?

Sesshoumaru: ¡Cállate! * _Aclara la garganta_ * Un demonio tonto y su esposa... Ella era su razón y su vida, y ella era hermosa, pero el también lo era. * _Tirones de pelo *  
_  
Kohaku... sin comentarios. 

_Flash Back_

Kiko y Sesshoumaru caminan juntos, ella llevan un bebe en brazos. Se para mostrar su hija lo bonita que es.*_Sonríe_.*

**Sesshoumaru: Había otro hombre que vio que ella era hermosa... o tal vez me estaba mirando.**

* Naraku y Hakudoshi miran a Kikyo; (Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta que no está buscando a él) *

**Sesshoumaru: Pero, fue una araña de la ley, y con su garra, quitó el demonio de su plato. **

* Los secuaces de Naraku toman Sesshoumaru y lo alejan. Kikyo mientras jadea tristemente *

Sesshoumaru: ¡Y ella caería tan perdida, tan joven y tan bella! ¡Pero, no tan hermosa como yo!

Kohaku: ¿Ella sucumbió?

Sesshoumaru: ¿Eh? Oh, fue hace muchos años. Dudo que nadie lo supiera. Bueno, gracias, Kohaku. Si no me han visto, todavía estaría atrapado en ese árbol.

Kohaku: ¿Voy a verte de nuevo?

Sesshoumaru: Lo dudo, lo que es la época feudal. No tenemos números de la calle, pero supongo que puedes probar. Nos vemos. * Se dirige a su antiguo pueblo *

**Escena 2:**

* Sesshoumaru se dirige a una pequeña choza y la mira. El letrero dice "pasteles de la señorita Kagura carne." Él se queja y va, al abrir la puerta Kagura cortar la carne con su danza de las hojas. Ella ve a Sesshoumaru.*

Kagura: *_jadeando_ *, ¡un cliente! * _Sesshoumaru trata de irse_ * ¡Espera! ¡Siéntate! No he visto a un cliente por semana. ¿Quieres un pastel?

Sesshoumaru: No realmente.

Kagura: Me duele la cabeza, pero no te preocupes por eso. * _Medidas de errores_ * Eww, esas cosas siempre entrar en mi pasteles. Nadie viene por aquí, pero yo no los culpo. Estos son los peores pasteles en la era feudal.

Sesshoumaru: Sí, diciendo realmente me hace querer uno.

Kagura: *_Mientras sirve un paste_* Yo no sé por qué los come, ya que no son buenos en absoluto. Basta con echar un bocado.

Sesshoumaru: * _Muerde _* ¿Qué demonios?

Kagura: Es grave, ¿no? No es más que la formación de costras. Aquí, beba esto, lo necesita. * _Le entrega un vaso de té_* el precio de la carne es muy alto. Es difícil hacer pasteles buenos. Sin embargo, la señora Kanna tiene un buen negocio. Es extraño, los gatos todos los días desaparecen. ¿Un pastel de gatito? Que está enfermo. Y los hombres siempre creen que es un placer encontrar animales en la calle. El tiempo es duro, señor.

Sesshoumaru: Uh-huh.

Kagura: Más duro que mis pasteles.

Sesshoumaru: Eso está bien.

Kagura: Saben cómo piedad y... y una mujer sola con el viento limitada, ¡y los peores pasteles en la era feudal! ¡EL TIEMPO ES DURO! *_Dejando de cantar_* Es necesario más que té para sacar el gusto. Vamos a ver si tengo el alcohol o algo así.

* Sesshoumaru la sigue a la otra habitación (que tiene una cabaña grande) *

Kagura: He aquí, que vaya. Siéntate.

Sesshoumaru: Usted tiene otra habitación en la cabaña. Porque no la alquila si necesita el dinero.

Kagura: No, es perseguido. Una mujer que vivía allí fue violada.

Sesshoumaru: ¿violada?

Kagura: Sí. Ya ves... * _cantando _* Era un demonio y su mujer y él era hermoso...

Sesshoumaru: apuesto a que lo fue

Kagura: Usó sus garras, no un cuchillo, pero fue enviado a una tierra lejana para aplicar la pena... ¡Y era hermoso! Kato, su nombre era... Nikito Kato.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué hizo?

Kagura: Sufría de estupidez.

Sesshoumaru: *Pone cara de asombro*

Kagura: *_cantando_* Tenía esta mujer... cosita linda... poco tonto él le bajaría la luna con una cadena.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Cómo demonios se hace eso?

Kagura: Cállate, que estoy cantando. * _Continuando la canción_* El Señor la quería a ella como un loco, todos los días le enviaba una flecha, pero ella no lo tomó y exclamó con un gorrión.

Sesshoumaru: ... WTF?

Kagura: pobre tonto, pero lo peor estaba por venir. El alguacil pide a ella una noche, el Señor se culpa por su situación y ella debe ir a su casa o algo así. Por supuesto, cuando se va allí, él está teniendo una fiesta con torta. Ella sabe que no hay nadie, por lo que ella bebe y piensa en saltar en un lago. "¿Dónde está el Señor?", pregunta. Él estaba allí, pero no arrepentido de esa noche. Ella no era rival para este tipo de embarcaciones y por lo que la violó y todos se rieron. El final.

Sesshoumaru: OMG! ¿Por qué nadie hace nada?

Kagura: Usted es Nikito Kato!

Sesshoumaru: ¿Dónde está Kikyo, dónde está mi esposa?

Kagura: Ella se envenenó, creo. Y él tiene su hija.

Sesshoumaru: Naraku?

Kagura: sí Señor.

Sesshoumaru: 15 años de la sudoración en un infierno...

Kagura: Sonidos caliente.

Sesshoumaru: Lo sé. 15 años soñando con volver a casa a mi esposa e hija.

Kagura: Sí, su vida es una mierda, el Sr. Kato.

Sesshoumaru: No. No Kato. Ese hombre está muerto. Yo lo maté. Es Todd ahora... Sesshoumaru Todd. Y tendrá su revancha.

* Kagura se lo lleva arriba de la cabaña por encima de la tienda. Sesshoumaru mira a cuadros en la pared. Kagura abre un armario *

Kagura: Cuando vinieron a buscar a su hija, los escondí. Parecían más importantes.

Sesshoumaru: * _abre un cofre_ * ¡Veneno! * _Los pone en el piso_ _mientras canta _* Estos son mis amigos. Mira cómo brillan. Ve esta brillar una la luz, mi amigo, ¡mi fiel amigo! *_ Pone garra al oído_ * Susurra, amigo. Voy a escuchar.

Uña: ¡Hola!

Sesshoumaru: OMG, WTF? Ah, no importa. * _Reanuda_ * Sé que has sido bloqueado, al igual que yo. Pero, he llegado a casa, y se acabo la espera. Vamos a hacer maravillas, ¿no es verdad, amigo?

Kagura: Yo soy tu amiga también.

Sesshoumaru: Cállate. Déjame que te espera.

Kagura: ¡Está bien!

Sesshoumaru: ¡Lo sé Mis garras! Con un suspiro...

Ambos: ¡Ustedes son calientes en mi mano!

Sesshoumaru: ¡Mis amigos!

Kagura: yo siempre te acechaba.

Sesshoumaru: * tic, tic * Descansa ahora, mis garras.

Kagura: Usted puede vivir aquí.

Ambos: Esplendores que nunca han soñado todos los días...

Kagura: ... será tuyo.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Mis amigos sexy! Su brillo era tan verde...

Kagura: lo suficientemente bueno Verde es para mí.

Sesshoumaru: Pronto, ustedes gotearan rubíes preciosos.

Kagura: * Pone su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru *

Sesshoumaru: * dirigiéndose a su * Suéltame... Y déjame...

Kagura: ¡MUY BIEN! *Tormentas de salida *

Sesshoumaru: * se levanta y le tiende la mano * ¡Por fin, mi brazo está completo otra vez! Con las uñas figura sexy! * _Sonríe_ * 

Ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, navajazo, etc.…pueden dejarla cómodamente en un reviews…Hasta el próximo Capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Kohaku: * caminaba por la calle, con su bolsa al hombro. Se sienta en un pequeño banco, mirando el mapa *

Rin: * sentada junto a la ventana de su mansión, empieza a cantar * Ah, por favor dígame, ¿cómo es que cantas? ¿Cómo se puede jubilarte sentado alrededor sin dejar de ala? Fuera del cielo espera, haciendo señas haciendo señas para que pueda volar. Ir a tomar un ala y asegurarse de que no se mueren ¿Cómo es que cantas algo? ¿Cómo es que cantan? Mi casa tiene muchas habitaciones que están tan oscuras, por favor venga y me lleve lejos de este tiburón.

Kohaku: Los tiburones son frescos.

Rin: * vocaliza mientras mira fijamente alguien en la mira a ella a través de una mirilla *¡Ah! Y Un, enséñame a cantar. Si no puede volar, déjame si* Ella sonríe a Kohaku. Se oye un ruido y se va *

Kohaku: Ella se fue, no cree que yo soy feo, ¿verdad? *frunce el ceño *

Kikyo: * se le acerca, las manos extendidas * Dame dinero, usted por favor, compartir su dinero conmigo, por favor, antes de ahogarme en el mar.

Kohaku: Eso es triste.

Kikyo: ¿Puedo tener algo de dinero?

Kohaku: * le da en las manos de su dinero *

Kikyo: ¡Gracias, señor!

Kohaku: ¿De quién es esta mansión?

Kikyo: Eso es la mansión de Lord Naraku.

Kohaku: ¿Quién es la joven?

Kikyo: Esa es Rin, su pupila. Le gusta mantenerla bajo llave.

Kohaku: Pero, ¿por qué?

Kikyo: Porque él no quiere que cualquier muchacho tratando de molestarla. Él los mata, así que no existe, o será malo para usted. * Hojas * ¡DINERO, POR FAVOR!

Kohaku: Raro * agarra su bolso y eslingas por encima de su hombro * ¡te siento, mi Rin! Eso suena un poco perverso, ¿no? Oh, bueno. Pensé que podría estar soñando, pero yo no estoy, Te siento, mi Rin. Y un día, te voy a robar. Pero, en el buen sentido. Te siento * Pasa junto a la mansión y las puertas abiertas *

Naraku: Ven, muchacho.

Kohaku: * traga y camina hacia la mansión*

Naraku: Así que, ¿buscando el árbol sagrado?

Kohaku: Sí, soy un cazador de demonios.

Naraku: ¿Es usted? ¿Usted debe conocer los caminos del mundo?

Kohaku: Supongo que.

Naraku: Bueno, tengo fotos de cosas que pensar en hacer con las mujeres.

Kohaku: Uh.

Naraku: ¿O es gay?

Kohaku: ¡NO!

Naraku: ¿Quieres ver las fotos?

Kohaku: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naraku: Ya sabes a qué me refiero, se caía la baba por mi pupila, ¡Rin! Se caía la baba, sí, señor, le caía la baba. Y * le agarra por el hombro * Si alguna vez te veo de nuevo aquí, te voy a matar. * Asiente con la cabeza en Hakudoshi *

* Hakudoshi arroja fuera de Kohaku*

Hakudoshi: Es de allí, el árbol * Toma un personal y comienza a golpearlo hasta que cae al suelo * La próxima vez que venga por aquí, voy a arrancar los sesos. * Va por dentro y por fuera viene otra vez a tirar la bolsa de Kohaku en él*

Kohaku: * llorando * Eso duele. * Se levanta y canta otra vez * ¡te siento, mi Rin! Te siento. ¿Piensan que las paredes se pueden ocultar? Estoy en la ventana, en el derecho oscuro a tu lado, enterrados en el pelo negro. Un día, te voy a robar! ¡Hasta entonces, estoy enterrado en su pelo negro! * Las hojas de la calle *

**Escena 4**

* Kagura y Sesshomaru están caminando por las calles por el pueblo*

Kagura: Él está aquí, todos los jueves. Italiano, el mejor barbero diabólico nunca, dicen.

Sesshomaru: Bueno, eso va a cambiar.

* Esperan en la multitud. Sesshomaru mira a Hakudoshi caminando entre la multitud, hablando con los aldeanos. Se flexiona sus garras y trata de acercarse a él*

Kagura: Espera. * Se detiene y se encuentra en silencio*

Shippo: * Sale, con un tambor. Comienza la batería y canta * Señoras y señores, les pido su atención por favor ¿Cree usted que realmente no es tan bello cuando se mira en tu almohada y ver todo ese pelo? Bueno, te voy a mostrar algo que levantó de los muertos. Mira, está en mi cabeza! Bueno, esto se debió a ¡Milagroso Elixir de Inuyasha! Eso es lo que hizo el truco, señor. Y fue muy rápida, así, señor * Lanza una botella a alguien * Trate de Milagro Inuyasha Elixir, y mira, tienes el pelo! ¿Cómo combate una botella, señor? Cuesta 50 dólares garantizados. ¿Se simular el crecimiento, señor? Usted puede tener mi juramento, es único. Frote diez minutos, impresionante, ¿no? Pronto, usted tendrá fina dos veces por semana.

Sesshomaru: * cantando *Disculpe, señora, ¿qué es eso apesta?

Kagura: Nadie va a utilizar este material, ni siquiera las moscas.

Sesshomaru: En serio, ¿qué demonios?

Kagura: Se huele tan mal

Shippo: Comprar Elixir de Inuyasha Milagro. Todo lo que se mancha, señor. Brota rizo. Cuando la gente ve que utilice esta botella, usted puede elegir cualquiera de las chicas.

Sesshomaru: ¿No puede él sólo ir a la zona roja? ¿Por qué pasar por todo este problema? * Toma la botella * ¿Qué es esto?

Kagura: ¿Qué es esto?

Sesshomaru: Huele a orines.

Kagura: ¡Hay un escándalo!

Sesshomaru: Es sólo mear y tinta.

Shippo: Que Inuyasha simular el pelo.

Sesshomaru: Señor, no lo tendrás en tus sandalias, ¡tener mucho cuidado!

Shippo: Comprar Elixir de Inuyasha ¡Milagro! ¡A las Señoras parece que les encanta!

Kagura: ¡Las moscas también!

* Inuyasha sale*

Inuyasha: Yo soy el señor Inuyasha! El barbero de los demonios, el demonio de la peluquería, oh, buen día, que sople un beso * Beso *

Sesshomaru: WTF?

Inuyasha: Y yo el famoso Inuyasha desea saber quién tiene la desfachatez de decir que mi elixir es mear. ¿Quién dice esto?

Sesshomaru: yo. Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Todd; Y su elixir es mear y tinta. Y apuesto diez dólares, que puede afeitar a una persona con mis garras mejor que pueda.

Inuyasha: Bien, idiota. Vamos a afeitar.

Sesshomaru: ¿Quién quiere un afeitado gratis?

* Los hombres levantan la mano. Dos vienen y se sientan *

Sesshomaru: ¿Querría el Sr Hakudoshi ser el juez?

Hakudoshi: Encantado, me encanta ayudar a mis amigos y vecinos.

Sesshomaru: * en aliento* Sí, usted ayuda a su gente violación amigo.

Hakudoshi: ¿Eh?

Sesshomaru: * falsa sonrisa * ¡Nada!

Hakudoshi: Ah, está bien. El más rápido del afeitado, sin matar a nadie, es el ganador, ¡inicien!

Inuyasha: * cantando* Ahora, señora, señor, lo primero que mezcla la espuma, pero primero se puede ver al hombre que tuvo la gloria de afeitarse el sacerdote. El Sr. Sesshy, quien, probablemente dirá que sólo era un vagabundo, pero por lo menos, fue un sacerdote * Afeita su hombre mientras Sesshomaru afila sus garras * Para afeitarse, la cara, ara cortar el pelo. Se requiere gracia y requiere un toque, debido a que usted puede deslizarse fácilmente y el clip del labio y la ruina de la cara, pero, estoy genial. Así que no es el caso. Para afeitarse la cara, para recortar la barba, para que las cerdas tan limpio como un silbido. Este es el regalo que me dieron por Dios. Se toman los testamentos y los dolores y la voz alta * * GRAAAAAAAAAACE!

* Sesshomaru rápidamente se afeita a su hombre. Inuyasha no está hecho todavía *

Hakudoshi: El ganador es Todd!

* Kagura y otros aplauden*

Inuyasha: Me inclino ante su regalo, señor.

Sesshomaru: Mi diez dólares.

Inuyasha: * saca el dinero de su monedero* Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. ¡VEN, SHIPPO! ¡VENGA! * Le da una bofetada y le tira lejos*

Kagura: Que pobre muchacho.

Sesshomaru: uh-huh.

Hombre: El Sr. Todd? ¿Tiene su propio establecimiento?

Kagura: Claro que si, ven a mi tienda de pastel de carne y ver por ti mismo.

Hombre: Ese lugar es grave.

Kagura: Cállate, o usted no conseguirá un afeitado.

Hombre: Bueno, bueno. Dios.

Sesshomaru: Gracias, Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi: Como dije, me encanta ayudar. ¿Estás su barbería por su tienda de pastel de carne?

Sesshomaru: Sí, señor.

Hakudoshi: Bueno, usted me vera antes de la semana que viene.

Sesshomaru: Usted será bienvenido. Y te puedo dar el afeitado más cercano que nunca sabrás.

Hakudoshi: Impresionante. * Hojas *

Kagura: Vamos. * Kagura toma a Sesshomaru y camina lejos *

**ESCENA 5**

* Rin se sienta en su ventana, terminando su tejido. Ella ve fuera de Kohaku, mirando para arriba en su ventana. Coge una llave y se arroja a él. Naraku observa a través de la mirilla y jadea *

* De regreso a la casa de carne, Kagura está sentado en una silla mientras Sesshomaru afila sus garras *

Kagura: ¿Te gusta? Mi marido se sentaba en ella cuando llegó demasiado perezoso para moverse.

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde está Hakudoshi? Antes de la semana que viene.

Kagura: Apenas es martes.

Sesshomaru: * gruñe y se aleja*

Kagura: * canto y tras él * Silencio, Pelusa, silencio, no se apresure. ¿Cuál es tu prisa? Mantén tus pensamientos agradables y exuberantes, espere, piensa en ella, una vez que las logres entonces, ¿qué hacer?

Sesshomaru: No vamos a cocinar nada, tonta.

Kagura: * haciendo caso omiso de él * Espere, las margaritas sería sexy en esta sala, y aliviaría la tristeza.

Sesshomaru: Yo como flores. Quiero que el Señor.

Kagura: Deja de pensar en algo que sucedió hace Dios sabe cuántos años. ¿No puede ser lento? El tiempo es tan rápido. OMG, mira, ahora es el pasado. Pronto vendrá y va a durar, espere * Él se sienta en la silla * ¿No sabes, hombre tonto, la mitad de la diversión es para planificar el plan? Todas las cosas buenas llegan a aquellos que pueden esperar. Entonces, ¿cómo combate de las flores?

Sesshomaru: Tienes razón, supongo. ¡Y NO LAS FLORES! * Ellos escuchan pasos y Sesshomaru se oculta detrás de la puerta *

Kohaku: * abre la puerta * Sr. Todd! Oh, lo siento.

Kagura: Kagura, señor.

Kohaku: Gracias. * Busca Sesshomaru * Sr. Todd, conocí a una chica.

Sesshomaru: Por lo menos eso responde a la pregunta de si eres gay o no.

Kohaku: Oh, bueno, ella es bonita, pero sola también. Ella me dio esta clave. Así que, seguramente, Rin quiere que la ayude. Ese es su nombre, Rin, y Naraku es su tutor, supongo que es un Señor. Cuando se va a hacer negocios Señor, voy a pedirle que huir conmigo. Pero, yo no conozco a nadie en la era feudal, por lo que ¿puedo traerla aquí? Por favor.

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagura: ¡Claro!

Kohaku: ¡Gracias! El Sr. Todd?

Sesshomaru: Sí.

Kohaku: ¡Muchas gracias! * Sale de la tienda*

Sesshomaru: * enojado *

Kagura: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sesshomaru: ¿Puedo matarlo?

Kagura: eh, ¿por qué no? * Mira fuera y ve a Inuyasha y Shippo* ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Sesshomaru: Mantenga al muchacho en el piso de abajo.

* Kagura baja las escaleras y habla con ellos *

Inuyasha: ¿Es el Sr. Todd en su casa?

Kagura: Arriba. Oh, es tan lindo, ¿puedo darle algo de comer?

Inuyasha: Adelante. * Kagura lleva dentro Shippo. Inuyasha sube las escaleras * Sr. Todd.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha señor.

Inuyasha: * acento británico* Mi nombre es Reiko, es el nombre cuando no es profesional. Ahora, dame mi dinero.

Sesshomaru: ¡No!

Inuyasha: Usted dijo mentiras, así que, ahora, voy a tomar todo su dinero, El Sr. Nikito Kato.

* Kagura, planta baja, dándole un pie a Shippo *

Kagura: Aquí tienes. * Shippo se lo come con avidez * Agradezco a un hombre con un gran apetito. Al igual que mi marido, pero, no tenía el cabello.

Shippo: * se quita la peluca.* Se pone caliente.

Kagura: ¡MENTIRAS!

* Al Volver arriba, Sesshomaru mira por la ventana en peligro*

Inuyasha: Usted no me recuerda, ¿verdad? Bueno, sólo me contrataron para barrer el pelo. Y no la sangre, por suerte. ¿Cómo le iba a olvidar? Eres hermoso.

Sesshomaru: Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso.

Inuyasha: Y yo recuerde estas * agarra una garra* soñaba cuando pudiera ser un barbero demonio como tú. Usted fue la inspiración. Entonces, ¿me vas a dar todo su dinero en efectivo o debería correr a Hakudoshi y decirle todo? * Acento italiano * MR. Sesshomaru TODD?

Sesshomaru: * agarra un vaso de agua y empieza a golpear con el * Maldito seas, mitad demonio.

* Planta baja *

Shippo: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kagura: Nada, ¿Cómo se termina con ese tipo?

Shippo: Me saco del orfanato, ¡maldita mierda! Él tiene una cita y tengo que avisarle o él me va a matar* Corre de arriba*

Kagura: ¡Espera!

Shippo: * arriba * Sr. Todd?

Sesshomaru: * mientras se sirve té * Inuyasha se ha ido. Mejor correr tras él.

Shippo: * se sienta en un cofre, con un dedo que sobresale * Debo esperar a que él vuelva.

Sesshomaru: ¿Kagura le dio una tarta?

Shippo: Sí, son duros, pero Inuyasha no me dan de comer, así que necesitaba el alimento.

Sesshomaru: Eso es jodido, pero ya que estamos tan hambrientos, conseguir un pastel más.

Shippo: Supongo, pero me quedo aquí.

Sesshomaru: * molesto* Ir abajo y decirle a Kagura que dije q te diera un poco de alcohol.

Shippo: ¡Gracias! * Corre escaleras abajo *

* Sesshomaru se abre el cofre e Inuyasha trata de levantarse. Él rebana su cuello con sus garras veneno y le mete de nuevo en el pecho. *

Sesshomaru: * mirando a su manga* Eww, tengo sangre en él.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

* Naraku está en la cancha, sosteniendo una espada como el mazo *

Naraku: Esta es la tercera vez que usted ha estado aquí. Así que, como resultado, se le colgó del cuello hasta la muerte. * Chasquidos su espada *

Hakudoshi: * sonrisa escalofriante*

Niño pequeño de ser sentenciado: * empieza a llorar*

* Fuera*

Hakudoshi: chico estúpido. Él va a morir.

Naraku: ¿Saben Lo Que Hizo? 

Hakudoshi: Aún no, probablemente hecho algo que es bastante malo para conseguir lo colgaron.

Naraku: Al igual que todos los hombres en la tierra.

Hakudoshi: ¿Eh?

Naraku: *los ojos huidizos * Ven. *Sonrisa* me he decidido a casarse con Rin.

Hakudoshi: ¡noticias felices, señor!

Naraku: Pero, cuando me presenté ella.

*flashback *

Naraku: Rin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Rin: EEEEWW! ¡NO NO NO! ¡Aléjate de mí!

* Fin flashback * \

Hakudoshi: Bueno, Señor, eres feo y te tienes que afeitar.

Naraku: supongo.

Hakudoshi: Las Damas son débiles, así mismo la limpieza, si te afeitas ella se arrojara sobre ti.

Naraku: Me gusta la idea de eso.

Hakudoshi: Hay un barbero que conozco. Ven, vamos a encontrarlo.

Naraku: ¡Está bien!


	3. Chapter 3

En la década de Peluquería

* Kagura se sienta con Shippo, mientras este bebe rápidamente el alcohol*

Kagura: Tómalo con calma chico, te podrías emborrachar y después tener un resaca.

Shippo: Lo utilizaban con nosotros en la casa de trabajo, para que podamos dormir, pero con las cosas graves suceden en la oscuridad. Además, este material es bueno.

Kagura: Uh-huh. Voy a ver lo que está pasando con el señor Todd. * Está a punto de tomar la botella *

Shippo: * SILBIDO*

Kagura: O_o * deja la botella y se aleja lentamente. Una vez arriba * Ese chico estúpido me está volviendo loco. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: Muerto... * se da la vuelta y se está limpiando sus garras en una servilleta *

Kagura: No lo hizo, ¡Sr. T!

Sesshomaru: Por eso he dicho que está muerto. Escucha de una vez.

Kagura: * abre el cofre* Santo mierda, estás loco, el no hizo nada para que además de ser un loco insoportable.

Sesshomaru: Bueno, él trató de chantajearme ¿No lo ves?

Kagura: Eh... no. Yo estaba abajo sirviéndole al pequeño alcohólico.

Sesshomaru: Oh... Bueno... ejem

Kagura: Así es una cuestión diferente. * Toma la cartera de Inuyasha * jejeje

Sesshomaru: Enviar al chico. Quiero matar.

Kagura: Eh... no.

Sesshomaru: * mira * ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

Kagura: Quiero decir, él me puede ayudar en mi tienda.

Sesshomaru: Meh, está bien. * Mira por la ventana * El Juez* Mira a Kagura * Vete.

Kagura: Que te den.

Sesshomaru: Vete ahora.

Kagura: *Lo mira y luego se va*

Sesshomaru: ¡Oh, no! Hay sangre en mí. * Agarra la chaqueta y se la coloca *

Naraku: Sr. Todd?

Sesshomaru: Buenas Tardes"No hay asesinatos aquí *

Naraku: ... ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: Es un placer servirle.

Naraku: ¿Usted me conoce?

Sesshomaru: Bueno, tú eres el violador famoso Señor Naraku.

Naraku: ¿Eh?

Sesshomaru: Oh, lo siento. Resbalón de la lengua. Perdóname. ¿Has venido para un afeitado? Siéntese. * Le quita la chaqueta a Naraku *

Naraku: * cantando* Usted ve, señor, un hombre que está muy enamorado. Yo soy su esclavo. Ahora, me trae algunos más sexy.

Sesshomaru: Le digo que no puedo hacer eso, usted es feo. * Pone una cubierta sobre él * Lo más cerca que nunca dio. Es tu deleite, ¿no es así, la captura de fuego de un hombre a otro?

Naraku: No, eso es un placer estúpido. Pero, el amor puede inspirar a la sangre para bombear el corazón. ¿Qué más puede el hombre necesita?

Sesshomaru: Las mujeres, estúpido.

Naraku: mujeres sexy?

Sesshomaru: No, las mujeres feas. * De las garras * Mis amigos, es el momento de matar al violador... La venganza no se puede tomar a toda prisa... * a punto de matar a Naraku *

Naraku: Hacer movimientos prisa * *que si me caso casó, será recompensado Señor.

Sesshomaru: Amigo, deja de moverse ¿Con quién quiere casarse?

Naraku: Mi Pupila, Rin. Ella es tan bonita.

Sesshomaru: tan bonita como su madre

Naraku: ¡QUE!

Sesshomaru: Nada... * Afeita él un poco * la mujer sexy, tomando té, bailando... las mujeres atractivas son increíbles. Mujeres sexy, sentada en la ventana, o moviendo una silla. Algo en ellas, alegra el aire.

Naraku: Sexy mujeres... Tan asombroso.

Sesshomaru: Quedarse para siempre, y respirar a la ligera.

Ambos: MUJERES SEXY! MUJERES SEXY!

Sesshomaru: Peinándose el pelo hacia fuera o simplemente se sexy. Incluso cuando se van, todavía están allí, porque están demasiado calientes para salir.

Ambos: Cómo nos hacen cantar, ¡mujeres sexy, mujeres sexy! ¡Sexy mujeres! * Sesshomaru está a punto de matar a Naraku, pero viene en Kohaku *

Kohaku: Sr. Todd, Rin va a fugarse conmigo. * Danza * Oh... * Palabra censurada *

Naraku: ¿Qué? Mi pupila fugarse con usted * Se limpia la cara* no me quedaré aquí con este niño feo y el barbero sexy! * Se retira*

Sesshomaru: Por lo menos tiene buen gusto.

Kohaku: Sr. Todd, que me ayude. Por favor.

Sesshomaru: Salir antes de comer los intestinos.

Kohaku: * huye *

Kagura: * aparece * ¿Qué pasó? Los vi corriendo por las escaleras.

Sesshomaru: Él estaba justo ahí. Yo lo tenía

Kagura: Tome un calmante.

Sesshomaru: Todo es tu culpa, usted me dijo que me esperara * Canta * Hay un agujero en el mundo que es un hoyo negro grande y todo lo que hago es simplemente sentarse y escupir a los demonios y la mitad del mundo que habitamos. Todos merecen morir. Te diré por qué, le dice por qué. Sólo hay dos tipos de hombres. El que está sentado en su trono y uno que esta al pie. Todos merecen morir. * Agarra Kagura* Incluso usted, incluso yo. Porque una vez que los malos están muertos, todo el mundo será feliz. Todos merecen morir * pone sus garras el cuello de Kagura, pero se detiene * Y nunca veré a Rin... No, nunca la voy a abrazar, TERMINADO * Sale a la calle, se acerca a muchos hombres * Está bien, señor ¿Quieres un afeitado y luego terminar en una tumba? Usted, señor, también, señor Voy a tener venganza. Usted, señor Ven a mi silla y déjeme afeitarle el pelo. Ya que no puedo llegar al Señor, voy a matar a los indignos hasta que lo haga. * Cae al suelo* Y Kikyo se ha ido... Nunca voy a verla de nuevo. Pero el trabajo espera. Estoy vivo por fin y estoy lleno de alegría * Estaba imaginando todo y que está dentro de la tienda *

Kagura: ¿Bien y que hacemos con el muerto?

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagura: * le ayuda a levantarse y lo lleva abajo. Recoge la botella de Shippo que está durmiendo en la sala de estar. Vuelve con Sesshomaru le da un vaso * Ahora, hay un cuerpo allí. ¿Qué hacemos?

Sesshomaru: Lo tiramos a la basura cuando está oscuro, Sherlock.

Kagura: Ese es el camino más fácil. * Canta * Es una lástima, porque ese marco se van a perder porque la carne es cara. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sesshomaru: * rostro horrorizado *

Kagura: * sonrisa* Bueno, piense en ello. Los gatos son sólo buenos para seis o siete. Necesitamos el dinero, ¿no? Y desea matar a la gente. ¿Qué te importa, eres un demonio?

Sesshomaru: * Baila con Kagura* Tienes razón, eres genial Escuche el sonido crujiente, cariño. Puesto que es el hombre devora al hombre...

Ambos: No podemos negar aquí

Kagura: Mira, es sacerdote, un curita. Es muy bueno por lo menos y fresco.

Sesshomaru: Es grasa.

Kagura: Sólo cuando se sábado. Pero, no tenemos ningún poeta, así que ni siquiera preguntar.

Sesshomaru: Eww.

Kagura: El abogado bueno

Sesshomaru: Por un precio, pero no lo traga dos veces. ¿Qué pasa con algo delgado?

Kagura: Es posible que desee marina japonesa. Es limpio, pero sabe de dónde ha sido.

Sesshomaru: Es aquel escudero

Kagura: No, tienda de comestibles.

Sesshomaru: No el escudero es todo

Kagura: Es de la tienda de comestibles

* Los reflejos, pero vamos a ir *

Sesshomaru: * la lleva al centro de la tienda * La historia del mundo, mi amor...

Kagura: Vamos a ahorrar un montón de tumbas y ayudar a los familiares.

Sesshomaru: Los que están por debajo van a servir a los de arriba.

Kagura: Van a haber un montón de sabores.

Sesshomaru: Cómo impresionante para una vez para saber...

Ambos: Que por encima de los que se sirven los de abajo ~* ir a la ventana *

Sesshomaru: ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

Kagura: Es monje... O tenemos pastel de algún demonio gato salpicada de gatito real en la parte superior. Y he hecho más que empezar .El medio-demonio es tan aceitoso, es servido con un tapete, tiene uno.

Sesshomaru: Bueno, desde luego se ejecuta. * Se cuelga boca abajo y la grasa derrama.* Qué asco.

Kagura: Pruebe el fraile, y el actor

Sesshomaru: * agarra un cuchillo y se aferra a su cuello.* iré cuando tenga Señor en el menú. * Baila de nuevo.* Tiene la caridad hacia el mundo.

Kagura: ¿Por qué no?

Sesshomaru: Vamos a servir a los clientes que podamos llegar

Kagura: Incluso los más pobres.

Sesshomaru: No voy a discriminar grandes de los pequeños. Vamos a servirles a todos.

Ambos: Vamos a servir a todos... En todo

Sesshomaru: A excepción de ese tipo. * Señala a un individuo al azar en la calle.*

Chico al azar: Rayos


End file.
